


Leonard McCoy's Guide to Hula Hooping

by beckylee23



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Star Trek AU, Star Trek: AOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckylee23/pseuds/beckylee23
Summary: This came from my absolutely horrific attempt at showing my daughter how to use a hula hoop. It did not go plan.





	Leonard McCoy's Guide to Hula Hooping

“What the hell happened in here?”

McCoy looked up at you from his spot on the couch, laughing at the expression on your face as you stood in the doorway of his living room, staring dumbstruck at the mess of wrapping paper, tiny cups, and saucers.

“Cyclone Joanna.” He huffed a sigh as he looked over the carnage. “As you can see she loved her presents. Jocelyn just picked her up and I meant to have everything cleared away as soon as they left but I got tired just looking at it.”

You laughed as you crouched down beside him and plucked a tiny felt tea bag from his hair. “Would you like a hand?”

“I would sell my soul for a hand.”

“I’ll settle for some cake.”

“Done. I do have to warn you though, she snuck into the kitchen while I wasn’t looking and went at the icing, so it’s not as pretty as it was this morning.”

“I would expect nothing less from her seeing as she's your daughter.” You frowned at his playful glare and laughed incredulously. “Don't you give me that look, Leonard McCoy. I’ve lost count of the number of times you've snuck into my fridge after I've cooked a roast.”

He ignored your remark, choosing instead to begin balling up the wrapping paper, revealing more little saucers and even a few plastic cookies. The two of you worked quickly clearing up the mess, and in no time at all you had most everything picked up.

As you crouched down to retrieve the last little tea cup from down in front of the couch you found one last toy, its colourful frame peeking out from underneath a scrap of wrapping paper you'd missed.

“You got her a hula hoop?” You straightened up, holding the hoop out in front of you for inspection.

“She played with one last week and loved it so I figured I should get one.”

“Geez, I haven't seen one of these in years. They were so much fun!”

“You any good at it?” He asked as he reached over and took the hoop from you.

“Much to everyone else’s amusement, no. Turns out I am the absolute worst, but I take solace knowing that I  _ used _ to be good, so that’s something.”

“It’s all in the hips, darlin’.” The hoop was lowered around you, and he tugged you forward once it encircled your waist.

“Ohh..what? No, no Leonard I don’t think you get just  _ how bad _ I am at this. My hips just don’t….umm...whatcha doin’?” You stumbled back a step as he raised the hoop enough to duck under, bringing him  _ so _ close.

“Gonna give you a lesson.” He moved one of your hands down to the hoop. “You hold this, and I'll help you out with your hips.”

“Help with my wh- _ oooah!”  _ You held tight to the hoop as he gripped your hips and maneuvered you so that you were nearly pressed against him. Trying hard to avoid eye contact, you kept your gaze on his hands, but that really only made things worse for you when he started rocking your hips from side to side in time with his.

“Just gotta keep this up, nice and quick, and you should be able to have the hoop up for a bit. More you practice, better you'll get.”

“I thought a circular motion was the best way to keep it up.” You cringed when you realised your phrasing wasn't exactly desirable, but McCoy merely laughed.

“Circular isn't going to get you far at all. You can do side to side or…” He slowed your movements down and switched to a back-and-forth motion. “ _ this _ way.”

Each rock brought you a little closer, and you didn't fully notice it until his hips pressed against yours. The sudden unexpected contact had you dropping the hoop in surprise, your hands moving to grab at his shirt front.

“Oh  _ christ _ it's gonna keep something up, that's for damn sure.”

The rocking continued. “That's the idea, darlin’.”


End file.
